Meet Again
by Gika Salla
Summary: 1921, Edward e Bella foram separados pelas regras. Depois de um ataque, ela vira igual a ele. Eles se reencontram depois de muito tempo, porem ela não o reconhece. E agora? O que Edward fara, com o 'irmão' de Bella para atrapalhar todos os seus planos ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Meet Again._**

_everything happens for a reason._

_**Prólogo**_

_1921_.

- É o certo. - ele sussurrou quase inaldivelmente. Meu coração se apertou com suas palavras.

- Eu sei. Mas não significa que eu esteja gostando disso. - Murmurei com a voz embargada. Eu tentava conter minhas lagrimas para poupa-lo do sofrimento pelo qual eu estava passando, mas tal proeza tornara-se extremamente impossível para ser realizada. Lagrimas teimosas e desobedientes rolavam por minha face já vermelha e inchada, de tantas lagrimas que por ali, passaram antes. Ele limpou-as com a ponta dos dedos, delicadamente. Olhou-me com tamanho amor e dor que matou-me completamente. - Eu nunca amei, não amo e nem nunca vou amar Jacob. - Assegurei-lhe. Por algum motivo eu sentia que devia deixar claro de que Jacob era apenas um estorvo em minha vida, nada mais. E que o amor de minha vida sempre seria Edward.

- Eu não devia ficar feliz em ouvir isso. - Ele sorriu triste. - Mas é inevitável. - Ele suspirou e acariciou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando o máximo que eu podia daquele simples toque que proporcionava-me uma sensação indescritivelmente maravilhosa. Sua fria mão em contato com minha quente pele, era deliciosamente viciante.

- Edward, eu sempre vou te amar. Mesmo depois de morta, eu sempre vou te amar. Lembre-se disso, não importa com quem eu estou casando, não importa. Você sempre será o único dono de meu coração, sempre será o amor da minha vida, e de depois de minha vida. Para sempre. - Abri os olhos ao declarar-me pela ultima vez para o amor de minha vida. Encarei seus olhos cor de topázio, que olhavam-me brilhantes e repletos de amor. Sorri, envergonhada, corando levemente.

- Eu vou sentir falta disso... - Ele murmurou passando a mão delicadamente por cima de minha bochecha, que corara ainda mais com seu comentário. - Bella, eu sempre te amarei. E te juro que não irei ficar com mais nenhuma mulher, seja ela vampira, humana ou fantasma, não importa. Você é a única para mim, e sempre será! Eu não quero ninguém além de você. Eu te amo, para toda a eternidade, e nunca vou esquecer-me de você, nunca. - Revelou sorrindo tristemente. Neguei levemente com a cabeça.

- Não Edward. Não quero que você fique sozinho para o resto da eternidade por minha causa. Encontre novamente o amor Edward, você tem tempo para isso, você tem a eternidade. Prometa-me que não ficará preso a mim, por favor. - Pedi suplicante. Edward não poderia ficar sozinho para todo o sempre por minha causa. Ele não merece ficar sozinho.

- Não posso prometer-te isto. Eu apenas amo a você, e a mais ninguém. - Assegurou-me.

- Por favor Edward. Pelo menos prometa-me de que não ira privar a si mesmo de desfrutar do amor. - Supliquei.

- Tudo bem... - Ele suspirou cansado. - Este medalhão é para que fique com você, para que você se lembre sempre de mim, e de tudo o que passamos juntos. - Completou enquanto colocava um medalhão talhado de ouro, com formato de um coração, com as seguintes palavras escritas "_ E&I, I love you, for eternity_. ", sorri e deixei-o colocá-lo em meu pescoço.

- Amarei-te, mesmo que meus dias se acabem, amarei-te para sempre. Não importando o que aconteça. - Murmurei, com as lagrimas predominando meu rosto.

- Amarei-te, não importa o que aconteça, não importa quem entre em minha vida. Amarei-te para toda a eternidade. E lhe garanto que a eternidade será algo sem razão, por que não terei-te ao meu lado. - Ele murmurou, se pudesse chorar, concerteza o faria. Deu-me um beijo na testa, como despedida. E então, encontrava-me sozinha na floresta. Malditos pais que fizeram-me casar com o desgraçado e patético Jacob.

1926

- Saia de cima de mim Jacob Black! - Estrilei enquanto esmurrava seu peito com toda a força que eu conseguia juntar dentro de mim.

- Não saio! Estamos casados a quatro anos! QUATRO ANOS! E ainda não passamos de simples beijos? Isso é completamente inadmissível! - Ele gritou com tom de superior. Rolei meus olhos em um claro ato de desrespeito, o que o fez arrancar minha blusa. Encarei-o incrédula, como eu poderia passar dos limites com Jacob, se tudo o que há em minha mente é Edward? Debati-me em seus braços insistentemente.

- Saia já de cima de mim ou eu gritarei! - Ameacei-o. Ele riu estrondosamente.

- Você nunca gritaria, Isabella Black. Você é muito certinha para isso. - Riu, sarcástico.

- ISABELLA SWAN! - Corrigi-o. - Nunca mudarei meu nome!

- Veremos sobre isso mais tarde meu amor.

- Não me chame... - Fui interrompida por um barulho estrondosamente estranho vindo do andar de baixo, seguido por gritos agoniados. Coloquei uma blusa rapidamente e desci, com Jacob a minha frente.

A cena que vimos fora grotesca, corpos pousando em cima de grande poças de sangue, corpos com pescoços quebrados, corpos pálidos, corpos mortos. Então, o desespero tomou conta de mim no exato segundo em que reconheci os corpos, corpos de minha mãe, de meu pai, dos pais de Jacob, toda a família ali, morta. Corri desesperadamente ao encontro dos corpos frios, duros e gelados de meus pais.

- Mãe! Pai! - Gritei, enquanto agachava-me diante dos corpos deles. Eu chorava como um bebe, eu havia simplesmente perdido as duas pessoas que obrigavam-me a ter um motivo para levantar toda manha. Virei-me para sair correndo dali com Jacob, porém vi-o deitado nas escadas diante de uma poça de sangue. Corri até ele e chequei seu pulso, sem batida. Morto. Virei-me novamente para sair correndo e o vi. Vi o da mesma raça do qual um dia eu tanto amei.

De duas coisas eu estava convicta. Ele era um vampiro e eu, estava _morta._

_**N/A:**_

E aii minhass piriquitas? O que acharam da minhas mais nova fic?? *-*'

:B

Espero que tenham gostado! O/

xoxo,

Gika Salla


	2. 1 Meet Again

_**Chapter 1 - Meet Again**_

Eu dirigia tranquilamente a 250km/h em minha amada Lamborghini Gallardo grafite para chegar ao novo colégio. Não faço a mais remota ideia da razão de eu estar aqui, em _Forks_. Drake simplesmente cismara de que esta era a melhor cidade para nos morarmos, apenas por que chove 362 dias por ano! Esta pacata cidade esta prestes a receber dois vampiros: Eu e Drake. Isso, sou uma vampira, uma vampira com um passado terrível, apenas para constar.

Eu vestia uma saia xadrez, preta e branca que caia levemente ate o meio de minhas coxas, eu vestia também uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, com uma gola em V, uma de minhas preferidas. Calçava uma bota preta, de saltos finos e cabo alto, também uma de minhas preferidas. Minha mente vagava para bem longe, mais especificamente para Perth, Austrália, onde eu havia passado meus últimos meses. Não me lembro muito de minha vida humana, todas as memórias são completamente turvas e difíceis de compreender. Apenas lembro-me que eu fora obrigada a casar com Jacob Black, e que por algum motivo, aparentemente desconhecido por mim, eu odiei ter de realizar aquele casamento.

Lembro-me também de que houve um ataque em meu castelo, um ataque de vampiros. E foi quando meus pais e Jacob morreram, e eu fui transformada. Graças ao _maravilhoso _Drake. Estacionei minha preciosidade ao lado de um brilhante Volvo C30 prata, muito bonito, mas não chegava nem ao menos aos pés de minha Lamborghini. Drake desceu do carona e abriu a porta do motorista para mim. Desci do carro a contra-gosto.

- Ótimo. O que viramos agora? Palhacinhos com narizes vermelhos para chamar tanta atenção? - Perguntei, melancolicamente e extremamente irritada por conta dos milhares de olhares que pousavam sobre nós.

- Acalme-se e acostume-se. Eles não nos esquecerão tão facilmente. - Drake riu enquanto passava seu braço direito, protetoramente, em volta de minha cintura. Distorci meu rosto em uma careta engraçada e mostrei-o a língua. Nos dirigimos a secretaria. Pegamos nosso horário, e em seguida nos dirigimos para a nossa primeira aula, calculo. Entramos na sala e todos os maravilhosos olhares, dos estúpidos humanos, cravaram-se em nós.

- Essas pessoas não tem mais o que fazer? - Perguntei em uma voz completamente audível para todos os humanos presentes na sala, exatamente de propósito. Drake repreendeu-me com o olhar. Dei de ombros e sentei em uma mesa aleatória, sendo seguida por Drake e por olhares femininos e masculinos.

- Não fique brava, meu amor. Logo todos nos esquecerão e apenas irão nos rotular como 'os estranhos que nunca comem'. - Ele riu, logo sendo acompanhado de minhas risadas. Aquilo era absolutamente verdade. Depois de um certo tempo todos se desinteressam nos novos brinquedos e nos deixam rotulados apenas como 'os estranhos'. Patético. Não somos estranhos, somos _monstros. _Ha uma diferença. Reprimi uma careta e logo observei o professor adentrar a classe, sem preocupação nenhuma e sem nenhuma apresentação. Todas as aulas recorreram muito bem, apenas o professor de Historia obrigou-me a ficar em pé de frente para a turma e me apresentar.

De repente o sinal tocou, alertando-nos de que era o horário do almoço. Sai de minha sala e encontrei com Drake a caminho do refeitório. Seguimos lado a lado ate o mesmo, em um silencio reconfortante. No exato segundo em que adentrei o refeitório, no exato segundo que pisei no chão daquele maldito comodo eu senti o cheiro inconfundível. Doce, delicioso, viciante, cheiro de _vampiro._

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

A cada segundo que se passava tornava-se mais insuportável ter de aguentar todos os pensamentos de todos os adolescentes com os hormonios a flor da pele, que continham neste maldito refeitório. Eu estava sentado em uma mesa afastada com meus irmãos, Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie. Rolei os olhos e retirei minha mente da mesa local. Eu comecei a pensar _nela._ É pateticamente ridículo estar pensando nela, sendo que ela provavelmente já deve estar morta. Senti uma agonia infernizante ao sequer considerar esta possibilidade, respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos. Todos esses meus 91 anos, a única coisa que eu penso, a única pessoa que invade minha mente todo santo dia de minha não-vida era ela.

Todos esses anos foram agonizantes e aterrorizantes, não teve um minuto sequer de todos esses 91 anos que eu não sofri, não me arrependi. Sofri por não estar com ela, sofri por te-la deixado, sofri, apenas sofri. E desejei arduamente para que eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar atras, por que assim eu poderia ter escolhido ela. Ter lutado por ela, e não simplesmente te-la entregado a um _go go boy _como Jacob Black.

Repentinamente eu senti um cheiro diferente invadir minhas narinas. Aparentemente meus irmãos também perceberam pois todos nos olhamos para porta ao mesmo tempo. Era um aroma diferente de qualquer um naquele refeitório, de qualquer maldito humano, era igual ao nosso. Ou seja, mais vampiros para a pacata cidade de Forks. Assim que encarei-os, fiquei completamente imóvel. Não era uma vampira qualquer parada ali, olhando-nos assustada. Era a pessoa mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida e não-vida, a mais perfeita. O amor de minha existência. Era _ela._

Seus olhos, antes castanhos como chocolate, agora dourados como ouro, encontraram o meu olhar e, nele, não havia surpresa como, provavelmente, havia no meu mas sim, confusão e _medo. _Medo? Mas por que diabos ela estaria com medo? Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas e puxou o vampiro ao seu lado para uma mesa muito afastada de nos. Segurei-me fortemente na mesa para não correr e abraça-la. Olhei para Alice, assustado, surpreso e irritado. Por que aquele ser irritantemente chato não me disse que _ela _estava vindo? Nenhum de meus irmãos sabiam sobre Bella, apenas Alice. Esta sorriu divertidamente para mim. '' _Não se irrite Eddie! Eu queria que fosse surpresa... e foi! Mas olha pelo lado bom, agora que ela foi transformada vocês podem finalmente ficar juntos!"_, ela comentou, alegremente.

Esbocei um enorme sorriso com essa probabilidade, tal sorriso que desaparecera segundos depois, quando dei-me conta de que agora, o amor de minha vida é igual a mim, um monstro. Não, impossível! Bella, sendo uma vampira, um lobisomem, um fantasma, uma bruxa, seja o que for, ela nunca, _nunca_ poderia ser rotulada de _monstro_.

- Eles são vampiros! - Exclamou Emmett em um tom audível apenas para os vampiros presentes em nossa mesa.

- Será que são perigosos? - Rose perguntou, preocupada.

- Creio que não. - Eu e Alice falamos ao mesmo tempo. Trocamos um olhar silencioso enquanto recebíamos olhares inquisitivos de todos os outros. Apenas demos de ombros.

- Nada consigo sentir emanar de nenhum dos dois! - Murmurou Jasper, surpreso e frustrado. Reprimi uma risada. - Consegue ler os pensamentos deles? - Dirigiu o olhar a mim. Eu já sabia a resposta para esta pergunta.

Eu nunca fui capaz de ler os pensamentos de Bella, a mente dela sempre fora um mistério para mim, mesmo quando ela ainda era uma humana. Mas em um súbito surto de esperança, olhei fixamente para os dois vampiros ao longe e me concentrei. _Nada. _Apenas vazio, silencio. Nem o pensamento dela e nem o dele. Suspirei, frustrado e direcionei meu olhar para meus irmãos, que esperavam por uma resposta, curiosos. Apenas neguei com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção para ela, minha vida. Ela não estava morta, e isso me enchia de alegria.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

- Então? - Perguntei, extremamente preocupada para Drake.

A verdade é que, excluindo Drake, eu tenho medo, ou melhor, _pavor _de outros de minha espécie. Minha vida vampírica fora cheia de guerras, e nada agradável. Drake e eu somos muito poderosos e isso sempre fora um de nossos maiores problemas. Ele pode controlar alguns fenómenos naturais, tais como fogo, agua, furacões e nevoas, também pode comunicar-se telepaticamente com quem quer que fosse, sem ser atrapalhado pela distancia.

Ja eu, posso sentir qual é o poder que o vampiro em que eu me concentro, contem e também posso bloquear os poderes do vampiro que eu quiser, sem restrições. O bloqueio sobre mim mesma é intantaneo, apenas tenho que controlar quando eu preciso expandir meu poder a alguma outra pessoa ou vampiro. Assim como posso reproduzir uma barreira azul a minha volta, que expulsa qualquer poder, seja ele ativo ou passivo, de me atingir, ou atingir quem quer que esteja junto comigo dentro da barreira, ela era muito útil em uma guerra.

- Não sei. - Ele respondeu. - Nada ira acontecer com você, Bells. Eu lhe prometo. - Ele sorriu angelicamente. - O que descobriu?

- Bom, o loiro pode sentir e controlar as emoções de todos a sua volta, o de cabelos cor de bronze tem a habilidade de ler pensamentos e a baixinha de cabelos espetados pode ver o futuro. Atualmente estou bloqueando apenas o poder do loiro e do de cabelos cor de bronze, que parecem os mais perigosos. - Suspirei, aterrorizada.

O mais intrigante em toda esta historia é que eu tinha a forte impressão de que eu conhecia o homem de cabelos cor de bronze de algum lugar. Estranhamente, quando nossos olhares se encontraram assim que adentrei o refeitório eu senti um arrepio percorrer todas as extremidades de meu corpo, ato completamente anormal para uma vampira.

- Esperta... - Comentou Drake, sorrindo. Rolei os olhos por habito. - Mas eles são muito poderosos, isso pode ser perigoso.

- Isso não ajuda em meu pavor Drake! - Repreendi-o, alto de mais. Senti os olhares dos outros vampiros em minhas costas, e eu tinha certeza de que se eu pudesse corar, certamente estaria feita um pimentão agora.

- Aprenda a se controlar, Isabella! - Fora a vez de Drake repreender-me. Retorci meu rosto em uma careta e mostrei-o minha língua. - Temos que conversar com eles no final da aula...

- Para evitar uma batalha. - Completei sua frase. - Rotina! - Exclamei, melancólica. Ele riu fracamente e o sinal tocou logo em seguida.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

- Não consigo entender o sentido da frase dita pela mulher. Ela esta com medo de nós? - Rose perguntou, confusa.

- Aparentemente. - Respondeu Jasper.

- Pelo menos sabemos do nome do homem. - Comentou Emmett. - Drake, que nome de cantor mal-pago! - Riu, seguido por todos na mesa.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito temos de conversar com eles, e avisar Esme e Carlisle. - Disse Rose. Concordamos com um leve aceno de cabeça, parecia ensaiado.

- Eu ligarei para Esme. - Disse Alice, sorridente. Todos nos dirigimos distintamente pra nossas salas. Segui lentamente para a aula de biologia, não me importava se eu chegasse atrasado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer! A minha Bella estava ali. Viva, respirando, se mexendo, na minha frente! Quem eu tive que deixar para trás por conta das estúpidas regras, que já não existem mais! Agora finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos, _para toda a eternidade. _Agora era descobrir se ela se lembrava de mim, o que aparentemente não era verdade.

Minha única preocupação era o tal de Drake. Quem era ele afinal? Seu amigo, irmão, _namorado_? Senti um forte aperto em meu coração quando pensei nesta possibilidade, como se meu coração gelado fosse arrancado de meu peito brusca e violentamente e estilhaçado em milhões de pedacinhos. Logo cheguei na classe de Biologia, e notei que eu era um dos primeiros a chegar, rolei os olhos e sentei em minha mesa de sempre.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

- Vou para a aula de Biologia, Drake. Que aula você tem depois? - Perguntei-o enquanto andavamos pelos corredores.

- Agora eu tenho Fisica e depois trigonometria. - Ele sorriu. - Te vejo no estacionamento?

- Não, magina, eu vou te deixar aqui para morrer lenta e dolorosamente. - Respondi, sarcástica. "_Eu já estou morto, amor"_, Drake invadiu meus pensamentos. Eu não bloqueava o poder dele, mas quando ele era irritantemente insuportável, eu o fazia.

- Hei! Você prometeu que não ia me bloquear! - Resmungou.

- Sua culpa. - Sorri e entrei na sala de Biologia, já atrasada.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso professor, sou nova aqui e perdi-me no caminho. Não acontecera novamente. - Sorri angelicamente enquanto desculpava-me com o professor.

- Senhorita Swan não é? - Perguntou-me, assenti de leve. - Pode entrar. Sente-se com o senhor Cullen. - Completou.

**N/A:**

Oi minhas piriquitas!! Quem gostou do primeiro capitulo levanta a mao o/ !

Sem me gabar nem nada, eu achei que esse capitulo ficou liindo! *-*'

O proximo promete muuito!

Eu ameii escrever esta fiic gente, eu tenho ate o capitulo 6 pronto, e to escrevendo cada dia mais! (: Essa historia promete bastante! :D

12 Reviews sooh com o prologo? Brigadaa meus amoores! *-*''' que boom que estao gostando dessa fic, eu realmente amoo escreve-la.

**Alice**: OOI PIRIQUITAA! vsee veeio! o/ oIEHEOIHE', pode me chamar de Gika siim! (: normalmente me chamam assim, boom pessoas normais me chamam assim, os meus amigos me colocaram um apelido idiota.. :B OIHEEIO', qe boom que gostou!! *-*' eeh, aqii o Jake eh maal! :X, tadinho! OIHEOIEH' *-*' espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo amoore!!

**Raissa**: OOOI, VSE VEIO TAMBEM! o/ OIHEEOIH' Naao, tipoo.. ele era vampiro e ela humana siim, mas eles se separaram por que os pais da Bella queriam que ela se casasse com o Jake. Na verdade, ja haviam prometido a mao da Bella pra ele. Aii nao tinha como escapar disso, ela tinha que obedecer. por isso, eles se separaram! (: OIEHEHI' taa aii o capitulo 1 *-*' espero que tenha gostado amoore! :D

**Lady:** OIIIEE! *pula e bate palmas* OIHEOIEH', que boom que amou, amoor! *-*'''' brigadaao! taa ai o primeiro capitulo! espero que tenha gostado! *-*'' aah juura que vse colocou nos seus favoritos?/ *-*''' *pula batendo palmas igual a Alice*

**germana**: OI AMOORE! voou continuar siim! OIHEOIE', taa ai o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenha gostado! *-*''' OOIEHEOIHE', o prologo eh pra dar medo mesmo.. :B, soh acho qe eu fui muito melosa quando eles se separam... o que a TPM nao faaz com a gente neeh?! :O

**Bianca**: OOI AMOORE! OEIHEOIHE' que boom que amoou! *-*'' *pulando* espero que tenha amado esse capitulo tambem! (: brigadaaoo! *-*''''

**caca**: OIEHEOI', que boom que gostou! *-*''' ta aii o primeiro capitulo, piriquitaa! o/ espero que tenha gostado! (:

**Mimy**: AII VSE TAMBEM VEIO! *-*''''' eeh um pouco triste no começo mesmo... mas melhora daqui pra frente, vse vai ver! *-*''' podee deixar, vai ter bastante POV do Edward... eh mania minha intercalar os POV's deles.. :B OIHEOIEHEOIH'

**Sam**: OOOOOOOOOOOI!! eoieheoiehoieh', poode me chatear qe eu naao ligo! o/ IOEHEIOH' taa ai o primeiro capitulo! *se esconde* eoiheoieh' eeh... fazer ela perder a memoria me matoou, mas esse eh o legal da fic, ela sem a memoria! MAUAHAHA, sera que ela vai se lembrar de tudo? nao conto nao conto! *cantarolando* OIHEEOI'!! ja te aceitei no msn amoore! *-*' OIHEOIEHOEIH'

**sandra**: OOI! que bom que gostoou amoor! taa ai o primeiro capitulo!! espero que tenha gostado! *-*'''

**Helena**: OOI AMORE!! OIHEOEIHEOIH', eusouma, FATAO! eu sempre paro em partes criticas (: oIOHEOEIHEOIHEOIH' naomemate/ que boom que gostou amoore! *-*'' ta ai o primeiro capitulo! espero que tenha gostado !!

**Bruna**: que boom que gostou amore! o/ taa ai o primeiro capitulo! espero que tenha gostado! (:

**LarissaL**.: OIEHEOIE'! que boom que amoou piriquiitaa! *-*''''' brigadao! :) eu aameei geral escrever essa fic!! o/ OIHEEIO' espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! *-*''''

**BEM-VINDAS TODAS AS PIRIQUITAS! AS NOVAS E AS QUE JA ME CONHECEM!** O/ ieheoiheoieheioh'

geente, pra quem lee a minha outra fiic, Love's Stronger (LS), hooje eu ja posteei lah viiu?! E soh vou colocar o extra da Desejo e da Razao se vses deixarem reviews ;) OIHEOIEHEOIH'

BEIJOS MINHAS PIRIQUITAS LINDAS!

(**L**

xoxo,

Gika Salla.


	3. 2 She doesn't remember me

_**Chapter 2 - She doesn't remember me**_

Ao ouvir o sobrenome Cullen, eu vi uma imagem invadir minha mente sem ser bem-vinda. Uma lembrança, porem extremamente turva. Consegui identificar - com muito esforço - a mim e ao garoto de cabelos cor de cobre. Então eu o conhecia? Interessante...

Entreguei a cardeneta ao professor que assinou-a rapidamente. Virei-me para o lugar que ele mandou-me sentar e qual a minha surpresa? Era o garoto de cabelos cor de cobre, olhando-me com um forte brilho nos olhos dourados como ouro, e um sorriso estonteantemente deslumbrante nos lábios. Sorri em resposta e me dirigi em velocidade humana para a cadeira ao seu lado.

- Ola. – Ouvi uma voz suave, aveludada, melódica sussurrar em um tom audível apenas para vampiros.

- Ola. – Respondi educadamente, tentando ao maximo não demonstrar o pavor que dominava cada célula morta de meu corpo por estar tão perto de outro de minha espécie. Então, voltei a minha atenção totalmente para a aula.

_**Edward Cullen Point Of View**_

É, ela provavelmente não se recorda de quem eu sou. Essa informação cortou-me arrogantemente por dentro. Era horrível saber que todos os nossos momentos, tudo pelo o que passamos juntos fora esquecido. NAO! Não fora esquecido. Concerteza esta guardado em algum lugar de sua preciosa mente. Não é possível alguém esquecer completamente disso. E mesmo que ela nunca se recorde de todos os nossos momentos passados juntos, eu sempre me lembrarei de cada segundo deles.

A única coisa que eu tinha de fazer era conversar com ela, estimular seu cérebro a se lembrar do passado, de quando ela era humana. Era tão simples, apenas conversar com ela. Modo de falar, pois era extremamente difícil conseguir proferir uma palavra coerente quando sentado ao lado de tal anjo, dona de uma beleza indescritivelmente atordoadora. Capaz de retirar a sanidade de qualquer ser, seja ele humano, vampiro, ou qualquer outro animal que a natureza ousara criar.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – Apresentei-me educadamente, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, sorrindo abertamente para o anjo ao meu lado. Ela virou sua perfeita face para me encarar, seus olhos demonstravam claramente a surpresa que ela sentia ao me ouvir falando com ela com tal delicadeza.

- Bella Swan. – Ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente. – Desculpe o atrevimento – Murmurou cordialmente, estava estampado em seu rosto que ela pertencia a outra época, mais sofisticada. – Mas eu te conheço? Seu rosto me é muito familiar. – Eu tinha certeza de que se ela pudesse ruborizar, concerteza suas bochechas abraçariam esta oportunidade. Vibrei por dentro assim que ela terminou de proferir aquelas palavras.

Ela podia não se recordar inteiramente de mim. Por conta de que quando nos tornamos vampiros, nossas lembranças humanas são praticamente apagadas. Ninguém disse que seria diferente com ela. A parte que dava-me esperança, era a que sua mente, mesmo sem ter lembranças concretas, conseguia reconhecer minha alma – se é que eu tenho uma – e fazer Bella saber que ela me conhecia, pelo menos.

Sorri abertamente para ela, quando abri minha boca para sussurrar uma resposta, o estúpido do professor chamou minha atenção, fazendo uma pergunta ridícula, cuja nem tive que procurar em seus pensamentos a resposta.

_**Bella Swan Point of View**_

Permanecemos em silencio o resto da aula, eu sentia o olhar penetrante de Edward em meu ombro. Minha cabeça estava baixa, fixada no caderno, e uma parede construída pelos fios de meus cabelos, impedia-o de observar meu rosto, assim como dificultava a minha visão para sua perfeita face. Assim que o sinal tocou, levantei-me rapidamente da mesa e encarei-o seriamente, despejando as palavras em um átimo:

- Depois da aula, eu e meu irmão, Drake, queremos falar com você e o restante de seu clã. Temos que decidir como iremos conviver. – Assim que terminei de despejar as palavras, sai correndo em velocidade humana em direção a minha próxima aula. Educação física.

_**Edward Cullen Point of View**_

Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Apesar de não necessitar de oxigênio, era bom para me acalmar. Falar com Bella novamente, vê-la, senti-la tão perto de mim e não poder toca-la, ouvir sua doce e calma voz, mexera com meus sentimentos. Sentimentos que há muito tempo eu havia escondido em algum lugar bem distante em meu coração.

Eu não tivera a chance de explica-la o por que de sua sensação de me conhecer, ou ate mesmo explicar tudo pelo o que passamos juntos. Mas eu o faria, aos poucos, eu deixaria sua mente se lembrar de tudo calmamente, eu teria paciência. Sai da sala e encontrei com Alice, que era minha parceira em calculo. Andamos em silencio ate a sala e sentamos em nossa mesa de sempre.

- Ela não se lembra de mim. – Ate mesmo para mim, minha voz soara demasiada amargurada. Alice suspirou, tristemente. Mas no segundo seguinte abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Emmett terá Educação Física agora. – Sussurrou para mim como se fosse uma grande revelação. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Com Bella. – Completou

- O QUE? – Gritei, recebendo uma olhada feia do professor. – Emmett? Ele vai acabar fazendo algo errado! – Diminui o tom de voz enquanto constatava este fato, desesperado.

- Acalme-se Ed. – Alice riu. – Eu vejo o futuro esqueceu? Ele não ira fazer nada de errado. – Piscou discretamente.

- Ah! – Lembrei-me. – Depois...

- Temos que conversar com Drake e Bella, eu sei. – Ela sorriu vitoriosamente.

- O que você previu desta conversa? – Perguntei curioso.

- Espere, e verá. – Murmurou com um sorriso travesso dominando seus lábios.

**N/A:**

TA! EU SEI! Eu demorei pra postar e o capitulo ainda vem minusculo e uma merda. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu compreendo que vses estejam me odiando agora :O

EU estou me odiando agora... OIHEEIHOIEHEHI'

ook... vamos responder as reviews antes que eu corte meus pulsos o/:

**Alice**: AMOOOOREE!! *-*''' maravilindo? OPEOIEHEOIEOIHEOIHE' GARGALHEIALTOAQUI' Eu matei o Jake Mal! MUAHAHAHAHA' [/taparey. Vishi, nem pensei em se o Drake fica com alguem ou nao... mas quem sabe nao eeh? :X IEOIEHEOIH' AHH, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem amoore'

**Germana**: OOOI AMOOOR! *-*' oieheioheoihe', TPM eh um CU, juuuro, meus amigos ficam ate com medo de mim --'' EOIEHEOIHEOI' aah que bom que gostou do prologoo! OIEHEI' eu continuo achando que exagerei no 'goodbye' no Ed&Bells OIHEEOIH' NAAAO! NAO SE INTERNA NAAO! eoiheioe', prometo postar mais rapido! o/

**chan**: OIEHEOIHEOHI' O Drake? Ahh, ele eh meio que tipo... o 'irmão' dela, ou seja, superprotetor, vse acha que ele vai dar ela de bandeja pro Ed? OEIHEOHEOEHI' Mas eu ainda nao decidi muito bem a relação do Drake&Bella, nao sei como vai ser direito... :S OEHEOIEIH', poode deixar que eu vou descrever o Drake, logo logo! (: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo amoor! *-*'''

**Sam**: OI AMOREE! OIHEOIEHEOIHEOI', manda a paulada manda paulada! *-*' IOEOIEH' [/parey. Caaalma, a descrição do Drake vem logo logo! E o por que dele ter transformado a Bella.. AH, isso ainda sooh mais pra frente o/ OIHEEOIH' A reuniao eh a melhor parte, naminhaopiniao/ OIHEOIEHIEOH' ta aii o capitulo amoore!! Espero que tenha gostado!! o/ *-*'''

**bells**: OOI! que boom que gostou amore, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem! *-*'

**Bianca**: OEIHEIHEEH', a Bella eh vampira o/ eu smepre quis fazer uma fic com ela vampira! OIEOIEHEIOH' :S aaah amoor, brigaada!! *-*' elas nem sao as melhores, tem umas BEM melhores que as minhas... mas tudo bem! Eu aceito o elogio! OIHEEOIEIH' o/

**Debora:** IEOEHEOIH', que boom! *-*'' ta aii outro capitulo amoor, espeor que tenha gostado!

proximo capitulo TALVEZ seja grande! EIOHEOIEH', na verdade, eu acho que vai ser pequeno... bom... mas o proximo capitulo promete... quem nao gostaria de ter uma aula com o Emmett? *-*''

TEAM EMMETT! poor qe ele eh MY MONKEY MAN![/parey. IUHEEIUEUIH'

espero que tenham gostado amooores! *-*'''

xoxo,

Gika Salla

P.S.: Pra quem le a** LS,** eu postei laa hooje jah! o/


	4. 3 Grande homem, espirito de criança

_**Chapter 3 - Grande homem, espirito de criança**_

_**Bella Swan Point Of View**_

Andei lentamente, ate mesmo para uma humana, ate a quadra, desejando arduamente que o professor nos dispensasse. Mera ilusão, assim que adentrei a quadra, ele me mandou para o vestuário, onde eu coloquei o uniforme que todos estavam usando, uma camisa simples branca com uma gola em "V" bem discreta, short branco com listras azuis perpendiculares e na vertical, nos dois lados do mesmo.

- Oi, você deve ser Isabella Swan, certo? – Perguntou-me uma loura, alta, extremamente magra e olhos azuis. Sorri amigavelmente, sem mostrar todos os meus dentes.

- Apenas Bella. E você é... ?

- Jéssica, prazer. – A loura sorriu para mim. – E estas são Ângela e Lauren. – Apresentou as meninas que estavam em pé ao lado dela. Ângela, baixinha de cabelos pretos e olhos de um castanho claro muito bonito, já Lauren, loura artificial assim como seu bronzeado, estatura mediana, e muito magra. Lauren olhou-me de cima a baixo como se me avaliasse, e finalizou a 'avaliação' com uma careta. Ignorei seu ato e sorri estonteantemente para Ângela, que respondeu com um tímido sorriso.

- Prazer. – Eu disse educadamente.

- Prazer. – Ângela repetiu timidamente, minhas palavras. Lauren apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vamos logo, garotas! – Ouvimos o treinador gritar do lado de fora do vestuário. Saímos rapidamente do mesmo, em silencio. Olhei em volta da quadra distraidamente e notei que um grandalhão, de cabelos pretos me encarava, o mesmo que estava sentado com Edward no horário do almoço, vampiro. Estremeci levemente, mas não deixei-o notar meus segundos de fraqueza.

- Vai jogar, vampira? – Ouvi-o sussurrar ao peh de meu ouvido, em um tom que apenas vampiros poderiam entender as palavras que saiam de sua boca. Rolei os olhos discretamente.

- Claro que vou. E você, vampiro? – Repreendi-me pela vontade de chama-lo de 'urso' ter se apoderado de mim. Ignorei a sensação e consegui conter minha língua, e chama-lo apenas de vampiro.

- Claro que sim! – Ele sorriu estonteantemente, como uma criança quando ganha seu primeiro pirulito. – Quer ser minha parceira? – Propôs. Dei de ombros e murmurei um 'Pode ser', recebendo olhares fuzilantes de seres do sexo feminino.

Não conti a risada quando notei este pequeno fato. Emmett aproximou-se de mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e a bola de vôlei entre suas grandes mãos.

- Quero rir também. – Ele murmurou emburrado. Foi minha vez de arquear uma sobrancelha, como aquele ser enorme podia ser tão criança assim?

- Parece que você é bem desejado pela população feminina deste colégio. – Reprimi uma gargalhada e arranquei a bola de suas mãos, seguindo para o lado oposto do que ele se encontrava, do outro lado da rede. Jogamos tranquilamente e antes que eu percebesse, a aula já havia acabado.

Era fácil passar o tempo com Emmett, suas palhaçadas faziam ate as piadas mais sem graças, parecerem as coisas mais engraçadas do mundo. Ele era diferente, era uma criança dentro do corpo de um homem. Joguei a bola para ele guarda-la no carrinho do professor. Ele fez bico para mim, fingindo estar magoado.

- Eu não quero guardar essa bola fedida! – Emburrou. Rolei os olhos e arranquei a bola de sua mão, tacando-a com certa força em sua cabeça, ninguém notou que eu havia usado uma extrema força, ainda bem. – Outch! – Fingiu estar machucado, caindo na gargalhada comigo logo depois. Guardou a bola e começou a caminhar do meu lado. – Posso ir junto?

- Você já esta indo, Emmett. – Rolei os olhos e ele começou a saltitar do meu lado, literalmente. – Serio, você é normal?

- Não, acho que bebi de mais. – Ele gargalhou da própria piada. Em outras condições eu teria emburrado e ficado chateada com a pessoa que dissesse isso – ou vampiro, tanto faz - , mas aquele era Emmett, e sua risada era contagiante. Acompanhei-o nas risadas. Eu me sentia confortável ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia receio. – Você parecesse um pouco nervosa. – Ele observou, dei um sorriso sem graça em resposta.

- Não costumo me dar bem com outros de nossa... er... espécie. – Expliquei melancólica.

- Quanto rancor, menina! – Ele gritou, abrindo os braços e balançando-os freneticamente para cima e para baixo, como se pudesse voar. – Seja feliz! Viva como um chafariz! – Gargalhei de sua rima pobre.

- Chafariz? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele me olhou com um olhar de criança que comeu bolacha antes do jantar. Dei um passo para trás, sabendo que ele havia aprontado alguma, ou planejava aprontar. Ele me pegou em seu colo, abraçando-me fortemente enquanto girava-me no ar. Soltei um gritinho esganiçado de brincadeira. – Solte-me! – Ordenei em meio a gargalhadas.

Ele não me obedeceu, apenas começou a correr em uma velocidade que um humano agüentaria se não estivesse mais de cinqüenta quilos em seus braços. Colocou-me no chão apenas quando alcançamos todos os outros. Os Cullen's e Drake estavam perto de um carro prata reluzante, que reconheci sendo um Volvo. A loura fuzilava-me com o olhar, a baixinha olhava-me com adoração, o louro aparentava estar com dor – provavelmente pelo cheiro de sangue – e Edward estava indecifrável, enquanto eu e Emmett riamos. Dei-lhe um pequeno tapa no braço, enquanto mostrava-o minha língua. Drake arqueou uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas.

Drake era um homem – ou melhor, vampiro – muito bonito e desejável. Musculoso, muito pálido – como todos de nossa espécie - , traços perfeitamente definidos, cabelos curtos louros e uma feição de anjo(_**N/A**_: **h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ G e V KD a I a D Q 0 / S n q z _ D j f n N I /A A A A A A A A A b I / 9 9 c h Fy D J s bw / s 4 0 0/ c t 2 . j p g , babem meninas! ;]**). Minha relação com ele era completamente de irmãos, amamos um ao outro, mas ele nunca seria mais do que meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

"_O que isso significa, Isabella?"_, Drake comunicou-se comigo por pensamento. Sua 'voz' estava exageradamente preocupada. Um dos defeitos de Drake, ele era extremamente super protetor comigo, tanto que chegava a ser irritante. Sorri sem graça antes de responder-lhe calmamente: _"Não se preocupe com Emmett, ele é inofensivo. Uma criança, praticamente."_, Drake lançou-me um olhar repreendedor enquanto eu o abraçava fortemente.

- Podemos ir conversar? – Perguntou a loura amargamente. Olhei para os Cullen's e percebi que o olhar de Edward estava com um misto de dor e confusão. Senti-me mal repentinamente por constatar que seu olhar representava dor, não entendi minha reação e balancei minha cabeça negativamente algumas vezes, para afastar esses pensamentos. A loura ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, provavelmente achando que eu havia dito não a sua pergunta. Sorri envergonhada.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Pode ser lá em casa, Carlisle e Esme precisam conhece-los. – A baixinha pulou de felicidade. – Eu sou Alice! Estes são Rosalie e Jasper. – Informou saltitante, apontando para a loura e o louro. Sorri e eles acenaram brevemente com a cabeça. _"Nos vamos?"_, Drake indagou-me. "_Não quero ir, Drake. Mas é necessário, você sabe disso. Não ha outra saída, infelizmente."_, respondi. Ele assentiu brevemente com a cabeça, para mim e para os Cullen's.

- Vamos? – Perguntei fracamente.

**N/A: **NAO ME MATEM!

DESCULPA PELA DEMORA, PIRIQUITAS!

DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA!

mas a escola esta me deixando louca, literalmente! Minhas aulas voltaram e eu estou atoladissiiima de lição! ( isso que da deixar tudo para ultima hora Giovanna! *joga pedrinhas em mim mesma* ) me desculpem? Vou tentar nao demorar para postar o proximo capitulo, tudo depende dos meus professores e suas paixoes por mandar lição de casa!

**bells**: OIEHEOIHEOIH', brigadaa amoor! e podesha' se qualquer coisa acontecer comigo eu mando um sms pra vse e vse continua a fic lol IOEHEOIHEOIH'

**Yasmin**: AHHHH, que bom que amou amoore!! E brigada, agora eu nao me odeio! /o/ IOHEIOEHEOIHEOIHEOIH' [/parey. Aii, eu tenho uma faaan!! *-*''' *sai pulando de felicidade* [/tachega/ Ahhh amoor, eu nem escrevo tao bem assim... :B E qualquer um pode escrever muuitoo beem, eh soh ficar treinando dia e noite lol OIHEOEIHEOIH' taa aii o capitulo, piriquitaa! espero que tenha gostado! ;)

**germana**: OII AMOOOR!!! IOHOEIHEOIH', aaiin se eu pudesse fabricava varios desse Edward e entregava para cada menina do mundo, inclusive eu ! IOEHEOI', mas ele eh soh da Bella, e clones nao existem! *chorando* OIEHEOIH'', naao moorra amoor! eu preciso de vse aqui! /o/ OIHEEOH' taa ai o capituloO!! espero que tenha gostado! *-*''''

**Sam**: AAAAA*AAAA *sai correndo* NAO DA PAULADA EM MIM NAAAAO!! *se esconde em baixo da cama* OIEHEOIHEOIEH', a conversa soh no proximo capitulooo *mostra a lingua* [/parey. OIHEIHEOH', gente, como essa menina eh violenta O: [/parey/ aaah ta aii o capitulO! espero que goste! e nao arranque meus cabelos! os capitulos vao aumentar daqui pra frente! ;)

**Alice**: aaah amoor, brigadaa!! eh otimo saber que minhas fics sao viciantes! /o/ eu tinha certeza que ninguem ia ler O: OIEHEOIH' aaaah eu nao vou ser mah com o Drake, mas ele vai ser mau com o Edward, boom, nele nao vai ser maau, mas AAAH. vse vai entender. :B OPEEPOEHEPOHOIH' A descrição taa nesse capitulo, com direito a foto e tudo! *bate palminhas* OIHEEIOHEOIH' eu sou TEAM EMMETT! ele eh MY MONKY MAN! *-*' [/tachega.

**Cullen**: Que bom que vse ta gostando amoor! taa ai o capitulo espero que tenha gostadoo! :)

**tatianne**: OIEHEOIHE' A Bella eh medrosa, comofas/? Professores sempre cortam nosso barato*eu falei mesmo barato? OMG to passando muito tempo com a minha avo OOOO:*, eu sou a prova viva disso! OIEPOEEHEOIHEEOIH' que bom que esta gostando amoore! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tambem! *-*''

de novo, girls, DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA. Vou me esforçar para nao acontecer novamente ;)

**PRA QUEM LE A LS: **MUITO OBRIGADA POR TEREM CHEGADO A MAIS DE 170 REVIEWS NA LS! *-*' eu to demorando para postar la por que eu prometi que o capitulo ia ser grande, ou seja, eu estou aumentando o capitulo que eu ja tinha pronto! ;) ou seja, ele esta enoorme! Tudo por que vses me fizeram a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando chegaram a mais de 170 reviews! ;) e com todos esse negocio de escola, ta phod's pra mim terminar de escrever e postar. Mas to me esforçando, e podesha que amanha ou sexta tem CONCERTEZA, um post! ;) EU AMO VSES, nao se esqueçam!

EU AMO VSES PIRIQUITAS!!!

(**L**

xoxo!

Gika Salla


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO !

**AVISO SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-ULTRA-POWER IMPORTANTE!**

Piriquitas da minha vida, eu sei que to demorando para att e eu fico me martirizando todos os dias por causa disso. Mas lembrem-se, a culpa eh da escola. E eu sei qe vses tao pensando "Ela sempre diz isso!" taa, mas eh verdade poash!

Eu to atoladissima de prova, tive duas provas nesse SABADO, S-A-B-A-D-O! fazem ideia disso? eh tipo, UMA BOSTA! Ta chega. E eu tenho prova de portugues, e ainda tenho apresentação de dois trabalhos para O MESMO DIA, e nesse dia se eu nao me engano, tem prova de matematica. Resumindo - EU TO FUDIDA!

Entao, nao to tendo tempo de editar nada, de digitar nada, e nem de escrever no caderno, meus dedinhos tao teclando isso super rapido por que eu tenho que fazer o trabalho de portugues e ingles, que eu deixei pra ultima hora, OLHA QUE NOVIDADE! *ironia diz 'oi' nessa frase*

Bom, leitoras que sao escritoras das fics que eu leio: ME DESCULPEM! por sumir, por nao estar lendo as suas fics esses dias, mas eh que essa semana ta phood's! Assim que acabar esse inferno, eu volto a ler as fics, me att, att as minhas fics e panz! desculpem de verdade.

Desculpem meninas, eu realmente estou sem tempo, espero que me entendam :/

Eu amo vses, nao abandonei a fic e nem nunca vou abandonar, eu amo ela e a LS como se fossem minhas filhas, e de um certo modo, elas sao. Esse avisin feliz aqui tambem vai pra LS.. *O* IOHEOHEI'

Vou responder a cada review maravilhosa no proximo capitulo, Que vai ser na segunda feira que vem! Sem falta. Por que eh quando eu nao vou ter mais provas /o/

**_AMO VSES!_**

**me perdoem**! ):

xoxo

Gika Salla.


	6. 4 Memories

_**Chapter 4 – Memories**_

Eu e Drake estávamos em nosso carro, seguindo o brilhante Volvo, que constatei ser de Edward, por conta do mesmo estar dirigindo.

- Estou com medo. – Revelei por sussurros. – Se travarmos uma batalha, perderemos, pois eles estão em vantagem.

- Não se preocupe tanto, meu amor. – Ele sussurrou enquanto saiamos do carro. – Nada acontecerá, eu lhe prometo. – Finalizou com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

- Você nunca cumpre suas promessas, Drake. – Respondi amargamente, enquanto entravamos em uma grande mansão branca, constituída por vidros por todos os lados. Não repreendi uma careta quando observei os vidros, não tinha boas lembranças de tal matéria quebradiça.

Logo encontramos – na sala de estar – uma mulher alta, de cabelos de um castanho claro, e olhos de um estranho tom de caramelo, assim como era o olho de todos os vampiros a minha volta, por conta de sua alimentação. Ao lado da mulher estava um homem pálido – obviamente - , de cabelos louros e olhos igualmente amarelados. Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo para mim e para Drake. Fiquei na defensiva, ao perceber que eles eram sete.

- Olá, eu sou Esme e este é o meu marido, Carlisle. – A mulher sorriu maternamente para mim. Permaneci sem expressão, apenas na defensiva, e assenti brevemente com a cabeça.

- Vamos conversar na sala de jantar. – Sugeriu o homem ao lado de Esme, que chamava Carlisle.

- Não seja tão hostil, Isabella Swan! Você não está mais em um campo de guerra! – Drake sussurrou para mim. Rolei meus olhos para ele enquanto sentávamo-nos em uma grande mesa de mármore branco.

- Não queremos iniciar uma batalha. – Afirmou Drake, pegando delicadamente em minha mão por debaixo da mesa, em uma tentativa frustrada de deixar-me mais calma e confiante.

- Certamente nós também não queremos. – Confirmou Carlisle, deixando-me pouco mais relaxada.

- Mas somos muitos, certamente iremos chamar atenção. – Rosalie preocupou-se.

- Não iremos. – Afirmei convicta. Todos olharam-me com interrogações em suas expressões, menos Drake, que sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando. Dei de ombros antes de continuar. – Humanos não são assim tão espertos. – Todos riram de minha afirmação. Não achei graça, por isso não os acompanhei na risada, e levei um forte aperto na mão em resposta. – Acho que está tudo certo agora, não? Já podemos ir , certo Drake? – _"Por favor!"_, implorei fracamente por pensamento. Ele afirmou brevemente com a cabeça.

- Espera! – A baixinha chamada Alice gritou. – Amanha eu e Rosalie iremos sair para caçar, quer ir conosco? – Sugeriu. Rosalie olhou-me com um brilho magnífico nos olhos. Como dizer não? _"Dizendo Sim"_, intrometeu-se Drake. Dei-lhe um forte tapa na cabeça e Alice e Rosalie nos encararam confusas, enquanto Drake ria do meu nervosismo.

- Qual a graça? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Nada. – Respondi enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para Drake. – Apenas o Drake, sendo o idiota de sempre. E eu nao posso...

- Ela adoraria ir com vocês. – Drake interrompeu-me. Lancei-lhe outro olhar fulminante e ele apenas sorriu cinicamente. "_Continue com isso e a morte baterá em sua porta!" _, ameacei. _"Desculpe estragar sua diversão, Serial Killer, mas eu já estou morto a muito tempo." _, Drake retrucou, sarcástico.

- Ótimo! – Gritou Alice enquanto saltitava ainda sentada.

- Mas antes, temos que nos conhecer, certo? Quais são os seus poderes? – Perguntou Esme. – Quer dizer, vocês tem poderes?

- Sim. – Respondi friamente, ainda extremamente irritada com Drake, e recebi um olhar mortal do mesmo, o qual ignorei veemente.

- Eu posso controlar alguns elementos e posso conversar telepaticamente, e Isabella pode bloquear poderes e sentir qual o poder de outros de nossa espécie. – Drake respondeu por mim.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Jasper, maravilhado. – Bom, eu posso...

- Sentir e controlar as emoções dos que estão a sua volta, nós já sabemos. – Completei por ele. Ele me encarou, surpreso.

- Impressionante! – Exclamou Emmett com os olhos brilhando. Repreendi minha vontade de revirar os olhos para ele, eu realmente não estava com paciência hoje.

- Ok. Por que se mudaram para cá? – Perguntou Rosalie curiosamente. Estremeci assim que essas palavras foram proferidas, e aposto que todos perceberam isso, pois seus olhares se direcionaram a mim.

- Acho que não precisamos tocar neste assunto. – Respondi, voltando a ficar na defensiva.

- Sim, precisamos! Agora eu fiquei curiosa! – Alice exclamou. Direcionei o meu olhar para Drake, desesperadamente. Ele me olhou, tranqüilizador e apertou um pouco mais minha mão, que continuava por entre suas duas grandes mãos.

- Está tudo bem, Bells. – Assegurou-me.

- Você pode confiar em nós. – Assegurou Edward, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que saímos da escola. Sua voz doce e calma passou-me tanta segurança que por um momento, pensei que estivesse preparada para repetir minha longa e triste historia. Mas não, eu não estava preparada para repetir nada.

- Não. Não acho que seja necessário. – Neguei.

- É necessário, meu amor. Você sabe disso. Não se preocupe com nada. – Drake sorriu estonteantemente, passando-me uma segurança incrível. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei fortemente. Quando os abri novamente encontrei sete pares de olhos encarando-me com curiosidade, e um par – o de Drake – encarando-me com preocupação e angustia.

- Tudo bem... – Suspirei novamente. – Já que não tenho outra escolha...

- Conta logo! – Apressou Alice. "_O que são alguns minutos para quem tem a eternidade?"_, pensei melancolicamente. "_Nao seja tão melodramática, meu amor."_, Drake invadiu minha mente novamente.

- DRAKE! – Gritei indignada. – Eu vou bloquear o seu poder também! – Ameacei.

- Desculpa. – Pediu com a voz afetada, fazendo todos rirem. – Conta logo sua historia, _Drama Queen._ – Revirei os olhos ao ouvir o mais novo apelido que Drake havia me dado, e dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça, enquanto o mesmo ria divertido.

- Bom... Não me lembro de muita coisa sobre a minha vida humana. Apenas sei que houve um ataque de vampiros no castelo onde eu morava, eles mataram meus pais e Jacob, mas não tiveram tempo de me matar, pois Drake – Olhei-o com carinho. – Salvou-me.

- Então por que é uma vampira? – Interrompeu-me Rosalie.

- Deixe-a terminar, Rosalie. – Edward lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e eu repreendi uma risada divertida desta cena. Sério, ele realmente achava que assustava alguém? Sorri fracamente e respirei fundo, preparando-me psicologicamente para repetir uma historia, que há muito eu não contava a ninguém.

_**Edward Cullen's Point of View**_

Estava claro que ela odiava contar essa historia, por conta de suas expressões tristes e dolorosas, o que me deixou curioso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com a minha pequena, e também ressentimento e culpa, por eu não ter ficado a seu lado neste momento. Vi-a sorrir triste e respirar profundamente, qualquer que seja seu passado, com certeza, não é prazeroso.

- Eu estava gravemente ferida. – Continuou. – E iria morrer logo. Não lembro o por que, ou por quem, mas eu implorei a Drake que me transformasse, ele o fez. Então, só me lembro de acordar em uma mansão no meio do nada, com Drake ao meu lado e uma infernizante dor na garganta. Drake ensinou-me tudo o que sei, a caçar, a ser civilizada, menos a lutar. – Ela riu levemente. – Mas eu não lembrava de nada de minha vida humana, e isso me frustrava. Quando descobri que Drake me transformara, revoltei-me e fugi. Lembrem-se que eu não me recordava que eu havia pedida a Drake para me transformar, e como sempre odiei ser uma vampira, culpei-o por tudo. – Levantou-se da cadeira e andou lentamente ate a janela, debruçou-se sobre a mesma, ficando de costas para nós. – Este foi o meu maior erro.

"Quando fugi, eu não sabia para onde ir e acabei fazendo amizade com o tipo errado de vampiro. Quando fugi, fui correndo para o Brasil, bem longe de onde Drake se encontrava. Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que conheci Will, Prue, Gabriel, James e Victoria. Era uma noite chuvosa, idêntica aquelas de filme de terror. Eu estava com a minha roupa inteiramente molhada, havia acabado de caçar, e não estava preocupada com nada, eu não poderia pegar um resfriado mesmo. Eu vestia apenas um shorts jeans pequeno, que acabava quatro palmos acima do joelho, uma camisa de alcinha, branca, que estava praticamente transparente. E no pé um simples tênis da Nike. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, e o vento batia furiosamente nos mesmos, fazendo-os voarem em meu rosto. Eu pensava em como sentia falta da sensação do vento batendo em meu rosto, da chuva molhando minha pele. Então observei um movimento perto de algumas arvores mais a frente. Resolvi checar, apenas por precaução.

"Outro erro mortal. Aproximei-me vagarosamente das arvores, e lá, encontrei um vampiro travando uma batalha com outros vampiros, que brigavam entre si. Quando cheguei todos se calaram e me olharam com curiosidade.

- Qual o motivo da briga? – Meu tom autoritário fez com que todos parassem de se desmembrar.

- Quem é você? – Um homem louro, de olhos de um vermelho vivo perguntou-me friamente. Sustentei seu olhar, sem medo algum.

- Não lhe interessa. – Respondi rudemente. – Parem de brigar neste exato momento. Ou querem encarar a fúria dos Volturi? – Indaguei ainda friamente. Todos calaram-se. – Ótimo!

"E foi assim que os conheci. Depois de um tempo nos mudamos para uma parte um pouco mais isolada do Brasil. Infelizmente, eu me envolvi de mais com Will, assim como Prue envolveu-se de mais com Gabriel e Victoria com James. Eu, Prue e Victoria nos tornamos grandes amigar, e por algum tempo – insignificante – eu fui feliz, porém incompletamente. Algo faltava em minha não-vida, e quanto tentei explicar isso para Will... Ele ficou muito nervoso. Disse-me que eu estava com outro, e algumas outras barbaridades. Nós brigamos, os meninos ficaram do lado dele, e as meninas do meu lado, o que gerou uma batalha sem fundamento. Prue e Victoria se mudaram, e eu fugi novamente. Acabei participando de um dos povos do Sul, e qualquer um que já tenha feito parte deles, sabe que a vida ali, é apenas guerra."

Com a menção dos povos do Sul, todos olhamos para Jasper, que sorriu fracamente para Bella.

- Eu também fiz parte dos povos do Sul, e sei o quanto é horrível. – Jasper sorriu. Bella virou-se para nós e apoiou-se na janela, cruzando os braços.

- Sinto muito que você também tenha participado daquele inferno. – Bella murmurou, angustiada. – Bom, minha com aquele grupo fora – literalmente – um inferno na Terra. Todos se revoltaram contra si mesmos e as batalhas foram intensas, ainda mais depois que os Volturi resolveram interferir. Enfim, tudo isso resultou em outra fuga. – Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Amaldiçoei-me amargamente por não ter estado com ela nesses momentos críticos. Por não ter cuidado dela como eu havia prometido. – Fugi para Budapeste, onde encontrei Prue e Victoria. Surpreendi-me quanto constatei que elas havia acostumado-se a alimentação com apenas animais. Vivemos juntas por quinze anos, quando Will, Gabriel e James nos encontraram em Göttingen, na Alemanha, eles nos acusaram de te-los deixado por outros vampiros. Eles criaram um exercito de recém-criados e nós, criamos o nosso, pois sabíamos que seria uma batalha e não podíamos ficar em desvantagem numérica.

- Desculpe interrompe-la. – Desculpou-se Jasper. – Mas o Will a que se refere, por acaso seria Will Gilbert? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- O próprio. Por que? – Bella confirmou.

- Eu já lutei com ele quando fazia parte dos povos do Sul. O cara era louco! Ele queria desafiar os Volturi! – Jasper explicou, indignado.

- Por que você acha que ele necessitava desesperadamente de mim? – Bella perguntou. – Jasper, meu bloqueio de poderes pode bloquear quem eu quiser, e pode impedir poderes de atingirem certas pessoas, as quais forem de minha escolha. Por isso ele estava atrás de mim, ele necessitava de mim para destruir os Volturi. Quando neguei sua proposta, ele ficou furioso e foi quando criou o exercito de recém-criados. Já devem imaginar que tudo isso resultou em outra batalha, certo? O problema foi que eu fiquei muito fraca, depois de usar meu escudo contra poderes, e acabei falhando. Assim como Victoria e Prue. Will, Gabriel e James aproveitaram-se de nosso momento de vulnerabilidade e nos "seqüestraram".

"Eu e as meninas nos revoltamos e acabamos lutando com eles novamente. Ninguém ganhou e ninguém perdeu. Fugimos de lá antes de qualquer resultado, e cada uma seguiu seu rumo. Victoria mora em Barcelona, na Espanha, ela reencontrou o amor, e mora com Laurent. Vão se casar em alguns meses e eu serei a madrinha. Prue mora em Kursk, na Rússia, com uma amiga que ela conheceu faz pouco tempo, Brooke. Quando nos separamos, eu fui para Perth, na Austrália, onde encontrei Drake novamente." – Ela sorriu e direcionou o olhar para Drake.

- Convenci-a de que eu não fora inteiramente culpado por sua transformação, ela acreditou em mim, e então nos mudamos para cá. – Drake completou, sorridente.

- Mas então, por que se mudaram para cá? – Alice indagou, curiosa.

- Mantenho contato com Prue e Victoria até hoje, para caso _eles _resolvam voltar. Naquele dia, recebi uma informação de Prue, de que Will e James estariam saindo de Rybinsk, na Rússia e indo para Fremantle, uma cidade na Austrália, quase grudada a Perth. – Bella explicou.

- Eu queria lutar e acabar de vez com aqueles vermes. Mas Bella preferiu evitar. Então resolvemos nos mudar para cá, Forks. – Drake continuou, finalizando a historia.

- E essa é a minha triste historia. – Bella murmurou, ainda encostada no parapeito da janela. Não notei quando, mas quando dei por mim, eu estava abraçando-a fortemente. Alice olhou-me sugestivamente e eu apenas dei de ombros. Bella correspondeu ao abraço, envolvendo minha cintura com seus pequenos braços e enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

Não consigo descrever a sensação de te-la novamente em meus braços. Apesar de seu corpo ser frio e duro como mármore, eu senti como se estivesse abraçando a frágil e humana Bella, quente e maleável. Estreitei meus braços a sua volta, como era bom sentir novamente seu perfume, sentir que ela estava ali, que apesar de tudo ela estava viva – parcialmente, pelo menos – e estava ali, em meus braços. _Novamente minha._

_**N/A:**_

Gente, me desculpem por ter sumido novamente?

Eu ia postar na terça feira, mas acabou que eu peguei um Gripe - nao, nao a Suina, Gripe normal mesmo - e tive que ficar na cama. Tanto que ate faltei no colegio quarta. E soh fui me recuperar mesmo na sexta. E como sabado e sexta eu tinha coisas para fazer, nao pude postar. Desculpem!

Mas agora sim, as provas acabaram, o colegio ta mais tranquilo, entao eu vou poder voltar a postar e a acompanhar as fics que eu acompanhava!

GEENTE, quem aqui faz aula de Ballet? Eu comecei a fazer!!!! \o/ HAHA' eh taao mara' mas deixa a perna toda dolorida ):

Bom, nao vou responder as reviews! OOOOO: HAHA' por qe eu to consada, de verdade, hoje nao consegui comer nada, por que meu estomago ta de mal comigo.

Entao eu vou la tentar enfiar algo goela a baixo, no proximo post - que nao vai demorar - eu respondo as reviews! *-*'''

AGORA, façam uma autora feliz e deixem muitas reviews, ja que o post foi grande! :D

**Pra quem le a LS: **Post la amanha, antes ou depois da minha aula de Ballet (20h) nao sei. Mas provavelmente antes! Se nao, 21h concerteza tem post la!

EU AMO MUITO VSES, nao se esqueçam nunca disso!

E meninas, obrigada por serem compreensivas quando precisei, e por aguentarem firme aqui comigo e nao me abandonarem!

Vses sao o que eu mais tenho de precioso na minha vida, eh serio!

Beijos&queijos HAHA' [/brinks'

xoxo!

Gika.


	7. 5 She's just like an Angel

_**Chapter 5 – She's Just Like An Angel**_

Dei-lhe um sorriso torto, e recebi um sorriso levemente constrangido de resposta.

- Nada do que lhe aconteceu foi fácil. – Sorri, compreensivo – Mas não vamos fazer-lhes nenhum mal e, principalmente, não vamos criar um grupo de recém-criados. – Ela riu levemente de minha afirmação.

- Acredito em você. – Ela sorriu. – Apesar de não saber o por que.

- Como assim? – Indaguei confuso.

- Não sou muito de confiar nas pessoas, isso é muito atípico de mim. E é estranho eu já conseguir confiar em você. Em vocês todos, sendo que eu acabara de conhece-los. – Ela sussurrou, visivelmente constrangida. Posso jurar, que se ela ainda fosse humana, aquele tão saboroso sangue iria juntar-se em suas bochechas, fazendo-a ruborizar.

- Bella, nós temos que ir. – Informou Drake, adentrando a sala, a qual eu não havia notado que estava esvaziada.

- Por que? – Bella indagou, curiosa.

- Explico no caminho. – Ele murmurou rapidamente. – Te espero no carro. – Completou, deixando o cômodo.

- Bom, tenho que ir. Adeus, Edward. – Bella despediu-se de mim com um forte abraço, o qual retribui.

- Adeus, Bella. – Despedi-me depois de inalar um pouco mais de seu doce e delicioso aroma.

Logo, ela já havia ido embora, e Alice entrou como um furacao na sala, fazendo-me rir de sua curiosidade.

- Você é louco para te-la abraçado? – Repreendeu-se Rosalie, que adentrava o cômodo um pouco atrás de Alice.

- Não enche, Rose! – Alice sussurrou, arrancando risadas de minha parte, e fazendo com que Rosalie se retirasse, nervosa.

- Vocês fazem um par tão fofo. Tão cinematográfico! – Alice sussurrou, assim que percebera que Rosalie estava longe.

- Ela nem ao menos se lembra de quem sou, Alice. – Lembrei-a com um certo tom melancólico em minha voz.

- Edward, Edward, Edward. – Murmurou repetidamente, fazendo com que minha sobrancelha esquerda se arqueasse automaticamente. – De a ela um tempo. Incentive o cérebro dela. Se você o fizer, ela logo se recordará de quem você é, e de quem você foi. O amor da vida dela.

- É exatamente isso que vou fazer, Ali. – Sorri e subi para meu quarto. Coloquei Clair De Lune para tocar, e deitei-me em minha cama. Mesmo sem poder dormir, fechei os olhos e relembrei de todos os meus momentos com Bella. Todos os beijos, todas as caricias, todas as promessas, todos os encontros, todas as brigas, tudo. Todo o tempo que passei com ela, foram os melhores de minha vida e de minha não-vida, apenas de que eu não aprecia ela ser uma vampira também, desta vez, poderei ter meu _feliz para sempre._

_**Isabella Swan's Point Of View**_

Drake abriu a porta do carona para mim, arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele apenas insinuou com a cabeça para que eu entrasse sem reclamações.

Adentrei o carro com um pouco de hesitação, e logo vi-o do meu lado, no banco de motorista. Ele arrancou o carro e começou a dirigir em uma velocidade normal de 90km/h, o que me irritava profundamente.

- Explique-me o abraço. – Drake exigiu, encarando-me nos olhos.

- Explique-me o por que de termos saído de lá tão cedo. – Repliquei, sentindo-me vitoriosa e inteligente ao faze-lo.

- Explique o abraço, e eu te conto.

- Eu não sei o que foi aquilo, Drake. Ele simplesmente abraçou-me, e foi tão reconfortante, tão... protetor. – Murmurei, sentindo arrepios por toda a extensão de minha pele, o que é certamente anormal para uma vampira.

- Você se arrepiou... – Drake observou. – Está apaixonada? – Perguntou-me, gargalhando.

- Pare de rir! – Comandei. – Não estou apaixonada! – Afirmei incerta.

- Você está _completamente _apaixonada.

- Pára, Drake! Eu não vou me apaixonar! Toda vez que isso acontece, acaba em uma tragédia.

- Verdade. – Confirmou Drake, brincalhão.

- DRAKE! – Repreendi-o em meio a gritos e fortes tapas em seu braço direito.

- Ok, mas serio, cuidado com isso de se apaixonar, meu amor. – Pediu-me. Assenti com a cabeça levemente.

- Mas o que era tão urgente? – Perguntei, deixando que toda a minha curiosidade transbordasse por meus lábios.

- Comuniquei-me telepaticamente com Victoria. Ela, Laurent, Prue e Brooke logo virão nos visitar.

- Isso é... – Comecei, porem fui interrompida por Drake.

- O problema é que Prue deu uma informação a Victoria de que _eles _possam estar indo para Seattle.

- O que? – Berrei tão alto que eu podia ouvir as reclamações das pessoas que andavam pela rua despreocupadamente.

- Elas não tem nada concreto, amor. Acalme-se. – Ele disse enquanto descíamos do carro.

- Fácil para você falar. – Acusei amargamente.

- _Drama Queen*. _– Cantarolou enquanto entrava na casa.

- Vá a merda, Drake! – Empurrei-lhe levemente. – Vou um pouco a floresta. – Avisei quando já estava correndo em uma direção qualquer.

Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, quando, de repente, encontrei-me em um espaço amplo, uma campina perfeitamente redonda e cheia de flores silvestres, um lugar maravilhoso.

Avistei uma figura pálida deitada na grama, e logo reconheci-o, era Edward.

- Edward? – Perguntei enquanto aproximava-me dele.

- Bella? – Murmurou supreso, sentando-se na grama, de frente para mim. – O que faz aqui? – Perguntou-me sorrindo.

Sentei a sua frente. Ele estava apenas com uma calca jeans, sem blusa e sem sapatos. Seus músculos eram extremamente definidos e irritantemente desejáveis. Desviei meu olhar de seu musculoso abdômen e encarei suas profundas orbes amareladas, que chegavam perto da perfeição da cor do ouro.

- Fugindo das brincadeiras sem sentido de Drake. – Respondi, fazendo-o rir. – E você?

- Fugindo de um irmã extremamente irritante. – Respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Alice? – Chutei. Ele gargalhou gostosamente, o que soou como uma perfeita melodia para meus ouvidos.

- Viu? Até você sabe que aquela baixinha é insuportável! – Exclamou, ainda sem parar de rir.

Tive um pequeno _flash _com esse comentário. Era Alice, passando correndo por mim, rindo e sendo perseguida por um vulto branco, provavelmente outro vampiro.

- Bella? – A voz preocupada de Edward despertou-me de meus devaneios.

- Oi? – Murmurei confusa, fazendo-o rir. Rolei os olhos e dei-lhe a língua. – Eu tive um _flash. _Aparentemente eu conhecia Alice quando era humana. Sorri e ele encarou-me com brilhos nos olhos.

- Como fora a lembrança? – Indagou-me curioso.

- Alice e eu estávamos rindo e um vulto corria atrás dela, provavelmente outro vampiro. Então eu conhecia vampiros quando humana. – Deduzi – Isso deve ter algo a ver com o meu pedido a Drake depois do ataque. – Raciocinei, esforçando-me para lembrar de algo. – Argh! DESISTO! – Gritei frustrada. – Isso é muito difícil!

- Calma. Você vai se lembrar. – Ele sorriu, divertido.

- Isso, divirta-se com a minha desgraça! – Exclamei com falsa indignação, dando-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

- Ouch! – Ele exclamou passando a mão no local em que eu havia dado o tapa.

- Exagerado... – Cantarolei igual a Drake. Ele apenas riu.

" _B, venha para casa, agora. " _, a voz de Drake apareceu em minha mente, quase gritando a ultima palavra. Para ele estar tão alterado, algo grave havia acontecido. " _Estou indo, Drake. Mas o que aconteceu? " _, respondi preocupada. _" Apenas venha, correndo, voando, flutuando, não importa. Esteja aqui em três minutos " _, sua voz era suplicante, dolorida.

- Eu tenho que ir, Edward. Amanha nos falamos. – Murmurei automaticamente, e sai correndo em direção a minha casa, sem ouvir a resposta de Edward. Algo me dizia, que o que quer que tenha deixado Drake daquela forma... coisa boa não era.

**_N/A:_**

Me desculpem pela demora, de verdade. Dessa vez eu não tenho desculpas. HAHA' foi simplesmente a preguiça de digitar :B

DESCULPEM!

Mas agora eu to entrando de novo em provas, e ta comencando a ficar phods aqui pra mim. Alem de que, os meninos tao ae na minha vida, _soh pra complicar!_

Mas eu digitei hoje, o proximo capitulo jah, e da LS também ja ta pronto. Agora soh falta att!

Amanha eu posso lhes dar certeza que vou att a LS, tanto que não vou ter mais nada para fazer amanha, por que eu nao vou estudar Ciencias mesmo! rum*

Agora não da pra eu falar muito, e muito menos responder as lindas e maravilhosas reviews! Mas eh que eu tenho que refazer um mapa de Geografia! )):

**EU AMO MUITO VOCES!**

**E EU NAO ABANDONEI NENHUMA DAS MINHAS FICS!**

**(:**

desculpem a autora pela burrice e preguiça aguda dela :S

xoxo

Gika Salla.

_*Drama Queen: Rainha do Drama._


	8. Minhas desculpas

Oi meus amores!

eu sei que ando meio (muito) sumida esses dias.

vocês não sabem o quanto eu sinto falta disso tudo.

mas por aqui, as coisas andam meio complicadas, o meu fim de ano foi uma correria que só vendo. Pior ainda foi quando eu fiquei de exame final.

A boa notícia é que eu passei *O* e estou na Alemanha *O*

só que eu esqueci meu caderno no Brasil ):

então não vou poder postar ):

PORÉM...

eu volto dia 26 (sim está longe) mas prometo (JURO POR DEUS E O MUNDO) e dessa vez vocês podem confiar na minha palavra, que dia 27 terá PELO MENOS duas atualizações, nas duas fics.

e com certeza, vou voltar a ler todas as fics que antes eu lia.

me desculpem de verdade, mas ficou tudo muito complicado aqui. Nem cheguei perto do computador todos esses dias, a não ser para dar um oi pros meus amigos.

Dia 27, eu estou de volta ;)

(27 de janeiro ok? de dezembro eu ainda vou estar aqui na Alemanha) :P

OIHEOIEH'

lembrem-se EU AMO VOCÊS!

Jeh paixao e Daddy's Little Dreamer, obrigada por lembrarem de mim e me mandarem mensagem, eu ia deletar tudo isso aqui, por que eu tava meio revoltada, mas as mensagens de vocês me fizeram ver o quanto eu amo tudo isso, e não posso desistir por que algumas pessoas dizem que eu não presto. :B

Obrigada a todas as que ainda lembram de mim e de minhas fics, prometo que não vou desistir. (:

ich liebe sie!

(L)

xoxo,

G.S.


End file.
